


Maybe

by imnotpoeticanymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drowning Mickey, Gen, Happy Mickey, He and his friends go swimming, He is happy, M/M, Mickey Milkovich can't swim, Mickey Milkovich in Mexico with new friends and a new life, There is a hot lifeguard, hell yeah, like he fucking deserves to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpoeticanymore/pseuds/imnotpoeticanymore
Summary: Mickey hasn't told any of his new friends in Mexico that he can't swim. It's not that he is afraid to, he is just...afraid to. His stupid friend Ricky decides it would be a good idea to show off to the hot lifeguard and push Mickey into the water. The lifeguard, Eric, has to dive in and save a very pathetic Mickey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't one of my best stories ever, very unedited and kind of dumb idea. I am just so distraught from season 7 that I needed something to make me feel better. Mickey deserves all the love in the world!!! Mickey deserves to be happy!!! Mickey deserves to put himself first for a change!!!

“It’s just water, idiot. There is no reason to be afraid of it. You’re fucking dumb. Swimming is easy. You’re Mickey fucking Milkovich, there is nothing that scares you, and there certainly isn’t anything that you can’t do.” 

Mickey repeated this mantra over and over to himself in his mind while putting on his brand new swim trunks. These were his second pair in his 22 years of life. The first pair was give to him hand-me-down style from one of this older brothers. They were faded and disgusting with skid marks and rips from god knows what. Mickey loathed wearing them. Thankfully the Milkovich’s weren’t too into swimming, only going once every couple of years when the heat got to be too much. This new pair were more his style, long and baggy and with brightly colored hawaiian flowers on it. He looked himself over in the mirror in the changing stall he occupied and almost smiled. It was true that there was nearly nothing to do but work out in the clink, and it showed when he was shirtless. His arms were nearing the title of massive and he would almost go so far as to call his pecs and abs phenominal. Mickey was still admiring himself when he was startled by a loud rasping at the door to his stall.

“Quit fucking preening, ya peacock and get the fuck out of there. We are all waiting.” A familiar voice shouted from the other side. Mickey smiled and laughed a short laugh before opening the door to a slightly annoyed but still smiling Joey. 

“Not worth the wait.” Joey scoffs after looking his best friend up and down, still smiling though. Mickey scrunches his face up, pretending to be offended and goes to punch Joey in the stomach but gets blocked and instead ends up in a semi-head lock, Joey holding him from behind, his own arm choking him. Mickey curses, and is let go by the taller man, both taking a deep breath and laughing.

“Fuck you, let’s go swimming.” Joey says and starts walking out of the changing room into the bright sunshine to the outdoor public pool. Mickey shakes his head and follows his friend into the sunlight suddenly acutely aware of his pale skin and aversion to sunscreen. 

“Whatever, a couple sunburns won’t kill me” Mickey thinks and goes to sit where the rest of his friends are sitting on bleached plastic lounge chairs. He cops a squat next to Isabella, Izzy for short, and swings an arm around her tan shoulders. 

“Those new, Mick?” She asks in her thick hispanic accent, gesturing to his swim trunks trying to hold back a giggle. Mickey just sends her a beaming smile, eliciting a true laugh from his friend. 

“What about yours? Could your boobs be out anymore?” Mickey asks gesturing to her sizable amount of cleavage hanging out of her bikini top.

“How the hell else am I supposed to get Joey’s attention?” She whispers back, shoving Mickey lightly on the shoulder.

“You could maybe fucking talk to him. Or, god forbid, fucking ask him out.” Mick retorts. He knows for a fact that both Izzy and Joey have crushes on each other, they are just too chicken shit to do anything about it. He has been trying for weeks to get them to say something to each other about it but every time they come close one of them fucks up his master plan and he is getting damn tired of it.

“Fine. I’ll fucking do it!” Mickey says, smirking at a suddenly shaking Izzy, “Ey yo! Joey! Come ‘er!”

“Yeah, dude?” Joey spins to move to Mickey. 

“Izzy’s got a fucking crush on you, and I know you have one on her so fucking do something about it.” Mickey says getting up from his seat and patting Joey on the shoulder. Both parties are shooting him death stares but he just shrugs his shoulders.

“You’ll thank me later, kids!” Mick hollers as he walks over to the other couple lounge chairs, seating the rest of their crew.

“Are we getting in the fucking water or not?” Ricky asks shoving the shoulders of whoever is sitting next to him. He stands and stretches for a moment, a few other friends rising and following his lead. He walks over to the deep end, not too far from where their seats are and does a bad canon ball into the water from the edge of the pool. The group around him chuckles as he comes up for air clutching his stomach from the flop.

“Fuck all of ya’ll.” His texan accent coming through. He cups water in his hands and splashes the group still standing around the sides. The girls giggle and jump backwards, while the guys scoff and yell profanities at him, smiling all the while. The whole scene warms Mickey’s heart. He likes it here in Mexico, with his friends, living a normal life.

The rest of his friends sit down on the edge of the poolside and slowly sink their bodies into the water, splashing each other and going to attack Ricky who was halfway up the pool ladder to come back up and try his canon ball again. Ricky changes his path at the last second, coming to sit next to Mickey, laying his wet form on Mickey’s shoulder, successfully dripping vast amounts of cold water onto Mickey’s warm dry skin.

“The fuck man!” Mickey says, pushing at Ricky a little, trying to get him to drip anywhere else but on Mickey. 

“Do you see the super hot lifeguard?” Ricky asks quietly, leaning back on Mickey and pointing at the lifeguard nearest them. Mickey snorts and follows Ricky’s finger to the man in red, sitting and watching over the pool with mild interest behind dark sunglasses, whistle resting between his plump lips. Mickey just nods at Ricky, trying to be nonchalant.

“You should get in the water and pretend to drown so he has to give you mouth to mouth.” Ricky says with a slight glint of evil in his eye.

“Fuck no man, I’m not pulling a fucking sandlot.” Mickey says scoffing and shoving his friend again. 

“I’m just saying man, it’s a pretty good idea. You haven’t been with anyone the like year you have fucking been here, dude.” Ricky says. Mickey knows his intentions are mostly pure, but still won’t do it. For one, the drowning part wouldn’t be a lie. Mickey was never taught how to swim. The few times they went swimming when he was a kid his father would just throw him into the deep end and expected him to learn. He never did, and Iggy would always have to dive in after him to make sure he didn’t die. Those few experiences kind of ruined swimming for him. He was more than happy to sit among the pool side and hang with his friends but never went into the water. His friends marked it, but they never asked about it, knowing Mickey had a lot of shit in his past, they all did, and they understood not wanting to talk about it.

“Alright, suit your fucking self.” Ricky says standing up to go back into the cool chlorine water, “Wanna sit on the edge with me?” 

Mickey nods and goes to the edge, unworried about the fact that Ricky is staying about a step behind him. He gets to the edge and is about to squat down when his feet are suddenly not on the concrete anymore. He is confused as to where he is or how he got there when the water hits him flat on his fact and chest, knocking the air from his lungs and entering his nose and eyes stinging and making him cough. Panic starts rising in his chest and his arms and legs are flailing wildly trying to find some sort of purchase but getting none, as he was in water. Mickey’s eyes are open and killing him as he attempts to yell for help but instead only sucks in more water, making him choke and struggle to move his arms as his oxygen is cut off. Mickey is poorly flailing now as his vision fades out, and he just barely registers two strong arms wrap around his bare torso and pull his dead weight up into air, and onto solid land. 

Mickey’s eyes stay closed as he is given CPR, hands pumping the water from his stomach, chest, and throat. He has spit up a little water, enough that the lifeguard deems it time to push air into Mickey's lungs from his own mouth. As the air is pushed into him he gains consciousness and begins registering his surroundings as his eyes open up. There is a mouth on his, strong hands on his chest, and people gathered around him. His eyes question for a moment who has their fucking mouth on his when it is removed and a hard push to his chest sends an unholy amount of burning pool water out of his lungs and stomach and onto the pavement next to his head. Mickey thinks a little bit of vomit came out with that last heave but doesn’t have time to think about it when the deepest voice he has ever heard in his life comes from right above him.

“There we go, let it out, you should be good now. Can you take a deep breath?” The life guard asks leaning back on his legs. Mickey takes in a shaky and gasping breath, probably not as deep as the authority had wanted but it was as much as he could do. Still it seemed to please the man above him as he rested a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey took in a couple more breaths before trying to sit up. The life guard planted his hands on Mickey’s back to help him into the upright position, smiling but concentrated the whole time. Once sitting up Mickey gathers his bearings and looks to the life guards face. He is extremely tan with blue eyes and sun bleached blonde hair. Mickey took a moment to mentally question the reason for a blonde boy in Mexico but bit his tongue back to keep from asking. The life guard was incredibly handsome, as Ricky had mentioned and perfectly fit. 

“Fucking Ricky!” The words ripped from Mickey’s throat, raw and angry as his eyes scanned the crowd of friends around him till he saw the mop of black hair from behind Desiree. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Mickey choked out, before he began a coughing spell, spitting out more water. The lifeguard moved his hand in large circles around Mickey’s back to calm him and motivate him to get the rest of the water out of his lungs. 

Once Mickey was done hacking up his lungs he looked up at the lifeguard appreciatingly.

“Thank you.” Mickey said giving a weak smile, “Sorry for being such trouble. My friends are shit heads.” The lifeguard just laughs.

“No problem. I’d save you any day.” The lifeguard says with a wink and smiles at Mickey. Mickey feels something ignite inside him that he hadn’t felt since his last kiss with Ian. A small spark, aching to be lightly fanned. It made his chest ache at the thought of Ian but it also was warming at the thrill of something new. 

“Mickey.” He says holding out a limp hand to shake. He was still working on getting oxygenated blood to his limbs. 

“Eric.” The lifeguard takes his hand and shakes it in return, “I teach a beginners swim class every Tuesday, if you would like to stop drowning every time your friends are assholes.” 

“Of course you fucking do.” Mickey thinks in return but just smiles up at Eric.

“Maybe.” He starts getting up, holding onto Eric for support and flashes him a cheeky smile when he is on his own two feet .

“Maybe.”


End file.
